BakAkemi
by storyofjulie
Summary: Tout allez parfaitement bien dans la vie de Kagami. Jusqu'à l'arriver de son intrépide petite sœur. Ça magnifique petite sœur, Akemi, va lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs dans la vie comme au basket. Le destin de cette fille se trouve étrangement lié à ceux de la génération des miracles. Akemi se retrouve en colocation avec Aomine, dans l'équipe de Kise...


Le temps était superbe, le soleil rayonner de mille feux. A la gare, une jeune fille au cheveux blanc sortis du train avec sa valise et s'étira. Elle avait un large sourire et de grand yeux rouge foncée. Dès qu'elle aperçut un taxi elle monta dedans.

A Seirin, l'équipe faisait un match contre Gakuen. Un match amical. Les scores étaient assez serré. Pour finir, c'est Seirin qui gagna. Les autres membres de la génération miracle était là aussi en tant que spectateur. Aomine, perdant, alla chercher des boissons pour tout le monde et tout les 7 discutèrent entre eux. C'est alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc arriva charger de bagage dans le stade.

 **« -Quelqu'un attend sa petite amie ?** Demanda Kise. **»**

Tout le monde regarda la jeune fille, Kagami fut des plus étonné. Il posa sa boisson et courra vers la fille.

 **« -Tetsu, tu savais que Kagami avait une petite amie ?** Demanda Midorima

 **-Elle est en train de le frapper.** Constata t-il calmement. **»**

Les garçons allèrent donc à la rencontre de cette fille. Et ils sembler jouer à qui criera le plus fort. Ils parler anglais, donc les garçons avait du mal à suivre. Après quelques minutes Akashi décida d'intervenir.

 **« -Tu ne nous présente pas ta petite amie ?** Demanda Akashi

 **\- Ma petite amie ?! Ça me ferait mal ! C'est ma sœur bande d'idiot !** Répondit Kagami

 **\- Bonjour, je suis Akemi, sa petite sœur,** se presenta la jeune fille, **Quoi qu'il en soit je suis venu voir Aomineuh.**

 **\- C'est Aomine !** Corrigea la personne en question.

 **\- Je suis ta nouvelle colocataire !**

 **\- Je pensais que tu était un garçon... Akemi c'est un prenom de garçon non ?**

 **\- Mixte !**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?!** Demanda Kagami, **Les vieux savent que tu es ici ?**

 **\- Évidemment. »**

Akemi continua a parler avec Kagami encore quelque dizaine de minute. Elle leur annonça qu'elle allez étudier a Kaijou. Ce qui n'enchanter par son frère. Qu'elle vive sous le toit d'Aomine l'enchanter encore moins. Mais sa sœur avait le même caractère que lui donc il évita de contrarier ses plans. Elle invita toute la bande à aller manger un bout. Akemi était assise face a Aomine, entre son frère et Akashi.

 **« -Comment tu as fait pour que les parents te laisse venir ici ?** Demanda Kagami

 **-Papa m'a laissez venir un an.**

 **-Et maman ?** Demanda Kagami

 **-Cette femme n'est pas ma mère !** Cria t-elle entre ses dents en posant ses couverts.

 **-Tu n'as pas changer.**

- **Donc** , intervint Akashi, **Tu vas intégrer un club à Kaijou ?**

 **-Le club de basket évidemment. Ici je pourrais faire ce que je veux.**

 **-Notre mère lui faisait faire de la danse,** expliqua Kagami, **mais Akemi a toujours était très douée au basket.**

 **-KAGAMI ! CETTE...**

 **-femme n'est pas ta mère,** continua t-il. »

Akemi se leva et sortis prendre l'air. Un silence s'installa.

 **« -Elle a toujours du mal à accepter la nouvelle femme de notre père. Depuis la mort de notre mère quand elle avait 6 ans.**

 **-Pas toi on dirait,** dit Kise.

 **-Au contraire, je hais cette femme. Mais mon père ma demander de l'appeler « Maman » Pour qu'Akemi si fasse.**

 **-Tu ne devrait pas soutenir ta sœur ?** Demanda Murasakibara, **Elle est si petite, on pourrait l'écraser.**

 **-Où est Akashi ?** Demanda Kuroko. »

Dehors, Akemi essayer de se calmer, elle détester quand son frère faisait passer sa belle-mère pour sa mère. Elle alla frapper le mur pour se calmer mais une main l'arrêta. Elle se retourna et vu Akashi.

 **« -Si mon frère t'envoie pour me calmer je vais le...** Commença t-elle

 **-Ce n'est pas lui, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir de beau-parent. Ma belle-mère me frapper. Je ne dit pas ça pour que tu es pitié, mais pour que tu comprenne qu'il y a bien pire.**

 **-Elle essaye de remplacer ma mère.**

 **-Personne ne la remplacera, ta mère, et je suis sur que ton frère et ton père pensent tout les jours à elle. »**

Akemi resta silencieuse un moment, et esquissa un sourire. Au même moment, Kagami et les autres sortirent du restaurant.

 **« -J'ai payer l'addition,** dit Kagami, **je vais rentrer chez moi. Akemi j'ai encore de la place pour toi.**

 **-J'ai un appartement tu sais.**

 **-Mouais,** il regarda Aomine, **Tu la touche je te tue ok ?**

 **-J'ai rien fait haha,** répliqua Aomine, **Allez viens Akemi on rentre je vais te faire visiter.**

Aomine fit un peu visiter la ville a Akemi et lui montra l'appartement où ils allaient vivre. C'était assez spacieux mais un peu sale. Aomine expliqua qu'il avait oublier de faire le ménage. Épuiser, Akemi posa ses valises et se jeta dans le lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain, Akemi se réveilla avec beaucoup de mal, mais son premier jour de cours commencer déjà. Elle retrouva Aomine qui déjeuner.

 **« -Bien dormis ?** Demanda t-il

 **-Oui et toi le ronfleur ?**

 **-Je ronfle pas ! Il fallait que je te parle de quelque chose, si tu veux intégrer l'équipe de basket de Kaijou tu vas vraiment devoir te surpasser. Les filles ne sont pas très bien vu dans les sports comme le basket et le football. Et le coach est assez dur a vivre.**

 **-Je sais, j'ai l'habitude. Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis une basketteuse hors pair et je doute qu'on puisse me battre au un contre un.**

 **-J'adore ton état d'esprit. »**


End file.
